


Whispers in the Dark

by WeirdoWithWifi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben has PTSD, Ben has problems, Ben’s been doing this since he was 10, Ben’s not okay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rook talks with Gwen, Rook tries to help, ben needs a hug, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoWithWifi/pseuds/WeirdoWithWifi
Summary: Ben has a nightmare and wakes up to hear whispers about all he has done wrong. Rook helps him.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that Ben had been doing this since he was ten years old and his family has been threatened multiple times. Plus, his friends (mainly Kevin) have told him that it’s his fault and Ben doesn’t see himself as a hero he sees the watch as a hero. He’s not okay.

Ben tossed and turned, horrible images plaguing his sleep. Visions of clowns and freaks. Of dead family and possessed friends. Of betrayal and pain. Of fear. Of a giant red globe swarming him and ripping him apart. Of death.  
With a sharp gasp, Ben opened his eyes, body still with fear. His eyes darted around the dark room, looking for any signs of danger.  
There was none. But why did he still feel off?  
‘All this never would have happened if you never found the watch,’ Kevin’s harsh words echoed in his head. ‘Pierce would still be alive if it wasn’t for you!’ Ben pictured Pierce, and remembered his death. Remembered how broken his sister looked. It was his fault. He pictured all the times he had failed. He let Vilgax get his hands on the omnitrix. The universe was destroyed because he couldn’t stop it in time. He still had trouble looking at his friends and even his family without thinking about how he made things different. How he had messed up somehow. He couldn’t even get a smoothie right. How could he have possibly got everything else right?  
Ben curled up in a tight ball, silent tears streaking down his face.  
If he hadn’t found this watch, everything would be okay. He wouldn’t have nightmares, his Grandpa would never have thought to blow himself up, Gwen wouldn’t wake up with nightmares, Rook wouldn’t have to fix his messes. Heck, even the alternate versions of himself suffered, just because Vligax wanted the omnitrix.  
He wasn’t even supposed to have it in the first place. This was all just one big mistake.  
Ben looked at the watch. He traced the scar covering the entirety of his wrist, and the lines that stretched up his arm like a circuit board.  
Was he really a hero?  
Sure, he saved the universe a bunch, but it was mainly from people who wanted revenge against him. Vilgax, the Incurseans, Albedo, Ghostfreak, all of them were after the omnitrix attached to his wrist and it put everyone he loved in danger.  
‘You need to take better care of your partners.’ Khyber had said. He was right. Everyone who got close to him left damaged and hurt. Even Julie, an ordinary citizen, had been dragged into danger just because she thought dating Ben Tennyson was a good idea.  
There was a knock on his door. He ignored it. He needed some time alone, away from the people he could hurt.  
Ben took a shuddering breath, stuffing his face into the pillow to hide his tears. His stupid tears that showed he wasn’t good enough. Heroes don’t cry. Heroes don’t get nightmares. Heroes don’t hurt the people they love the most.  
The door opened.  
“Ben?” The sound of Rook’s worried voice made Ben want to cry harder. He was back to causing his partner to worry about him. “You didn’t arrive at the base this morning, so I came to check on you.”  
Ben sniffed, nose unable to breathe in any air.  
“Ben? Are you alright?” Rook’s warm hand landed on Ben’s shoulder and Ben hated how he flinched away from the contact. How his body thought Rook was danger.  
“I’m fine,” Ben said, voice strangled with tears.  
“No, you are not.” There was a shift in the bed as Rook sat down. “Is this one of what Gwen described to me as an ‘episode’?”  
Gwen had warned Rook about this. She knew he couldn’t keep himself together.  
Ben didn’t answer, just curled up tighter.  
The bed shifted again and warm arms wrapped around Ben’s body. Ben stiffened, then relaxed, recognising Rook.  
“It is okay Ben,” Rook whispered. “Whatever your head is saying, whatever you are reliving, it is not true.”  
“It is,” Ben sobbed. “I’m no hero Rook. I’m just some kid who lucked into some powers and caused trouble.”  
“That is not true,” Rook stated, squeezing slightly. Ben tensed. Rook’s arms turning into the arms of the enemy. Rook relaxed his grip and Ben sighed. “Benjamin Tennyson is a hero who always strives to do the right thing no matter the consequences. He has a heart of gold and cares about his family more than he does himself. He has sacrificed everything for the sake of saving others, including his life and freedom. He jumps into battle without hesitation whenever innocents are at risk. Though his methods are somewhat unusual, he always manages to save the day. Does that not sound like a hero?”  
“Heroes don’t break,” Ben whispered, uncurling and clinging onto Rook like he was life support.  
“Heroes break all the time, they just get back up to live another day.”  
Ben’s thoughts were shoved back by the sound of Rook’s steady heartbeat.  
“You trust me, yes?” Rook asked.  
“Of course.”  
“Then trust me when I tell you that you are a hero Ben,” Rook said, pulling Ben closer. “You have been since you first helped someone.”  
Ben stopped crying and relaxed against Rook. “Thanks, partner.”  
“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this you guys I was very sleep deprived when I wrote this. I hope you liked it!!! Please tell me what you think in the comments!!!! Thank you you guys are the best!!!!


End file.
